Cuando Shikamaru se va
by BionicaRouge
Summary: "Apagó el fuego con el talón y luego tosió dejando salir la nube grisácea que sus pulmones exigían expulsar. —Temari… ¿Por qué estás fumando?" / Oneshot. ShikaTema. Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Yusha. ¡Feliz día... atrasado!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es un tipo de continuación de_ **A Temari no le gusta el yaoi** _, sin embargo, no necesita leerse el otro fic para poder leer este._

* * *

En cuanto la vio —recargada en la verja, mirando el bosque con el cabello suelto—, sintió el olor a cigarrillo en el ambiente. Los dedos delgados de su mano derecha sostenían el pitillo con determinación. La punta manchada de carmín confirmó a Shikamaru que su esposa había estado fumando. Cuando se lo llevó a los labios para inhalar el maldito humo; Shikamaru carraspeó, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

El cigarro cayó al pasto cuando Temari abrió la boca del susto, sin poder procesar lo que tenía ante ella. Shikamaru con las cejas bien alzadas la observaba, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Apagó el fuego con el talón y luego tosió dejando salir la nube grisácea que sus pulmones exigían expulsar.

—Temari… ¿Por qué estás fumando?

La sonrisa de Shikamaru venció su anterior incertidumbre. Quería reírse en la cara de su esposa, y señalarla con el dedo.

—¡Y me regañabas a mí por acabarme una cajetilla en cinco días! Eso es doble moral, lo veas por donde lo veas.

El genio Nara estuvo a punto de carcajearse, pero se detuvo en cuanto Temari salió corriendo hacia su habitación, sin pelear ni dirigirle la mirada, mordiéndose los labios escapó y Shikamaru no supo qué demonios había pasado. Lo único que entendió, fue que la había jodido.

…

—La jodiste —dijo Naruto moviendo lado a lado la cabeza, con un fideo pegado a la barbilla.

—Bien y bonito —apoyó Kankuro sonriendo, moviendo el tarro de cerveza de manera circular.

—Ella estaba fumando. Un acto que le repugna. Estaba haciendo algo que me ha recriminado durante tanto tiempo… ¿y yo la cagué? Qué problemático.

Estaban Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba y Chouji en el Ichiraku's Ramen. Al rubio le tocaba pagar la cena y no había querido ir a ningún otro lugar. Habían regresado apenas hacía unas horas de una misión para capturar renegados en Amegakure. Kankuro había aprovechado la cercanía para visitar a su hermana; no esperaba que hubieran «problemas en el paraíso» justo cuando llegaba a Konoha después de una larga temporada de no verla.

—Es la ley universal. Cuando hacemos algo mal, ellas se enfadan. Cuando ellas hacen algo mal, también se enfadan. Nadie sabe cómo, ni porqué. Las mujeres simplemente evaden el problema, lloran y hacen que nos veamos como imbéciles. Es una especie de jutsu secreto pasado de fémina en fémina —dijo Kankuro, tan seguro de sí mismo que parecía un profesor sabio.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Chouji? —preguntó el Nara a su mejor amigo, quien hasta el momento no había parado de comer.

Chouji se rascó la barbilla y luego cruzó los brazos, mirando al techo del local, aparentemente, reflexionando sobre el problema. Abrió varias veces la boca, deteniendo las palabras y cavilando con más paciencia.

—Shikamaru, no lo pienses mucho. Llévale flores y listo —argumentó Kiba, recibiendo un ladrido de apoyo por parte de Akamaru.

—No es tan fácil, imbécil —expresó Naruto con una funesta mirada de desaprobación—. Las chicas necesitan más que eso.

—¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? Que yo sepa, Sasuke no es una chica.

—Tampoco Shino —contraatacó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Kiba se quedó callado para seguir bebiendo. Quizá por eso era gay. No sabía nada sobre mujeres.

—Creo que deberías ir con Temari y escucharla. Decirle que no sabes qué pasó, pero que quieres que estén bien y que la amas.

Todos miraron a Chouji como si de pronto se hubiese hecho delgado. Todos asintieron aprobando la idea, y después de terminar su cena, Shikamaru partió, dándole las gracias a su mejor amigo por el consejo.

…

Al llegar la encontró hecha un ovillo en la cama. No encendió la luz. La observó largo tiempo entre las sombras, sabiendo que ella ya tenía conocimiento de su presencia en la habitación. Recorrió cada una de sus curvas con los ojos negros brillantes de nostalgia. Extrañaba tocarla, aunque la misión no había sido tan larga como otras. Los dedos le pedían recorrer su piel con esmero, el pecho le palpitaba loco, revoloteando como colibrí le reclamaba volver a besarla.

—Temari… Lo siento.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y una sonrisa peligrosa se instaló en su cara cuando ella comenzó a sollozar. _«Kankuro tiene toda la razón…Empiezan a llorar y nos vemos como neandertales.»_

—¿Qué pasa?

—Odio fumar —le dijo escondiendo la mirada en la almohada, mojando la tela con las lágrimas que ya brotaban incontrolables.

—En ese caso, no fumes.

Shikamaru no entendía, se acercó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola sin perderse un solo detalle de su espalda arqueada.

—No es eso. Es que te extrañé mucho. Y cuando fumaba, parecía como si estuvieras aquí.

Se recostó a su lado, primero retiró un mechón de su cabello y luego acarició su espalda con devoción. Temari lo miró y se besaron. Las lágrimas calientes desaparecieron entre los dedos de Shikamaru, quien con delicadeza le limpiaba las mejillas a la par que saboreaba sus labios.

—Bienvenido a casa, bebé llorón.

—Mira quién lo dice, mujer. También te extrañé.

…

Kankuro bajó a desayunar al día siguiente. La cena no se había extendido mucho más, y había regresado al poco tiempo que su cuñado a la residencia Nara. Su hermana esperaba paciente en la mesa, mientras Shikamaru cocinaba huevos con tocino.

—Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Tienes fuego?

—No fumo y nunca lo he hecho. Y como le digas a Gaara lo que pasó, te parto la cabeza.

Kankuro asintió sonriendo.

—Tranquila, no se va a enterar —prometió entre bostezos.

Temari se rió, mirando a Shikamaru atenta. El genio le guiñó el ojo con picardía. Realmente lo había extrañado demasiado. Tanto, pero tanto…

* * *

Yusha preciosa, hermosa de mi corazón. Lo siento, me tardé años, y además es corto. Pero tenía ilusión de regalarte algo. Espero que te haya gustado mucho, y que te haya alegrado el presente. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Atrasado... Muy atrasado, pero feliz día xDD No te preocupes, siéntete libre de decirme si te gustó o no.

Errores, dudas y dedazos por review :3


End file.
